There are many instances in which a person's head and neck are required to be supported for various medical and therapeutic purposes. For example, when a person suffers injuries to his or her head, neck or back, it may be necessary or desirable to place that person on a stretcher or gurney in order to facilitate treatment or transport of the person. It may further be necessary or desirable to ensure that the person's head and neck are properly positioned and supported on the stretcher or gurney so that his or her airway is clear. In another example, a person who is experiencing non-traumatic neck pain may find relief when his or her head and neck are properly positioned and supported when resting or undergoing therapeutic treatment.